An extensive body of literature substantiates the importance of social competency in children in regard to present and future academic, psychological and social areas of functioning. Children who possess emotional, behavioral, and learning disabilities are particularly vulnerable, and at risk for developing more pervasive dysfunctions in the future. The purpose of this investigation is to provide group social skills training for emotionally maladjusted and academically impaired outpatient children between 8 and 12 years of age, who manifest social skill deficits. Forty-eight males would be randomly assigned to one of three conditions: 1) Behavioral social skill training; 2) Developmental problem-solving social skills training; and 3) Non-directive therapy discussion (control) group. Training in the two experimental groups would consist of 12 weekly sessions, with booster sessions at 4, 8, and 12 weeks following the termination of training. Assessment would consist of direct behavioral observations, parental reports, teachers' ratings, self-report, academic achievement and school performance data. Analyses will be performed to determine treatment and booster session effects, generalization of training to non-treated areas of function, and 6 month follow-up to determine the durability of treatment. The results from this study should yield important information regarding a clinically effective and efficient intervention program. This investigation will also reveal which client factors are related to psychotherapeutic outcome, highlight generalization effects, and establish the utility of social skills training as a viable treatment modality for maladjusted children.